The invention relates to a publicity display having a plurality of publicity supports, which are polygonal and in particular triangular in plan view and disposed on a central tubular mast.
From German Utility Model DE 86 24 053 U1, a triangular publicity support is already known that comprises three rectangular publicity support frames, one segmented tube arch and one publicity support mast, with a wedge connection mounted on the upper end. The publicity support frames are combined to make a closed equilateral triangle, suspended vertically, which is secured to a centrally disposed publicity support mast. The individual publicity support frames each have two guide grooves for receiving one holder for a poster and a protective pane in front of it. On the lower end, the publicity support mast is provided with a flange on which it stands, which has four bores for securing it to the ground. A triangular publicity support of this kind not only requires considerable expenditure in terms of production but also complicated assembly work to construct it. Moreover, the danger exists that the protective panes of the poster holders are easily destroyed.
From German Utility Model 77 13 932 U1, an advertising device is also known that has a hollow body, disposed on a support column, for receiving publicity displays; transparent double panes, which between them have an intermediate space intended to receive the publicity supports, are disposed on the jacket face of the hollow body, and the hollow body includes a frame construction into which the double panes are inserted in watertight fashion. The base of the support column is embedded in a concrete receptacle. This advertising device is also relatively complicated in terms of its construction. Moreover, it is complicated and time-consuming to change the publicity supports on the hollow body. Moreover, if its structural height is great, it is not adequately protected against tipping over.